Moogyari
Description Moogyari is a Yaripon class warrior, but uses shield type weapons to attack. An axe swinger, a really fast warrior. The more you use them, the more powerful they become. Acquisition Get Cannassault, Wooyari and Grenburr to level 12. Equipment Axes and helms from unlocking. Greatswords at level 20. Greathelms at level 23. Pikes at level 25. Class Skills Slasher 1: 25% boost to attack power when equipped with a slash type weapon. Learn by slashing. Slasher 2: '''50% boost to attack power when equipped with a slash type weapon. '''Slasher 3: 100% boost to attack power when equipped with a slash type weapon. Slasher 4: '''200% boost to attack power when equipped with a slash type weapon. '''Slasher 5: 400% boost to attack power when equipped with a slash type weapon. Affected Class Skills Two Strike All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of two attacks: a downward swing and a thrust (the swing is more powerful than the thrust). This skill can not be upgraded itself, but when Wooyari is upgraded two strike, moogyari gains to access it. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Three Strike. Three Strike This Class Skill is superior to Two Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of three attacks: a downward swing, a thrust, and another swing. This skill can not be upgraded itself, but when Wooyari is upgraded two strike, moogyari gains to access it. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Four Strike. Four Strike This Class Skill is superior to Three Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of four attacks: two swings and two thrusts. This skill can not be upgraded itself, but when Wooyari is upgraded two strike, moogyari gains to access it. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Five Strike. Five Strike This Class Skill is superior to Four Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of five attacks: two swings and three thrusts.This skill can not be upgraded itself, but when Wooyari is upgraded two strike, moogyari gains to access it. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Six Strike. Six Strike This Class Skill is superior to Five Strike. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will consist of six attacks: two swings and four thrusts. This skill can not be upgraded itself, but when Wooyari is upgraded two strike, moogyari gains to access it. Backbone 1 Unlocked by levelling Cannassault to level 9. Immune to knockback while attacking. Upgraded by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr and Moogyari access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 2 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 1. Immune to stagger while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr and Moogyari access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 3 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 2. Immune to freezing while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring freeze attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr and Moogyari access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 4 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 3. Immune to ignite while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring burn attacks. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr and Moogyari access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Zapper 1 Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 2 Superior skill to Zapper 1. Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 3 Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 4 Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 5 Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 5 class skill is fully upgraded. Set Skills Speedy Gonzales : '''Doubles movement speed. Unlocked at level 15. '''Greathelm Power: '''HP and Defence is multiplied by 0.5 when equipped with a greathelm. Unlocked at level 20. '''Attack Speed +: Attack Speed is boosted by 50% when fever strikes. -Multiplay Only-. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Speeder: '''Grants Ultimate Speed in hero mode, while lowering attack power slightly. Unlocked at level 32. Uberhero Mode: Great Smash '''Activate: '''Pon Chaka-Pon Pon '''Continue: None Moogyari runs to enemies, jumps and smashes his weapon to ground. Deals damage to enemies who are seen on the screen. Trivia *Moogyari is one of the Uberheroes who has his class name in his name. The other Uberheroes are Taterazay(Tatepon), Yarida(Yaripon), Yumiyacha(Yumipon), Destrobo(Robopon), Wooyari (Yaripon) . *He has very low attack power, even if your axe is powerful, when you unlock him. But his attack power can be boosted greatly when his class skills are mastered. *Even his class skills boost slash type attack power, pikes still get attack power. *It is recommended to master Backbone skills, as his equipment does not boost his resistances well before level 23. *His Uberhero mode is powerful, but it can't comboed Category:Classes Category:Shield Class Category:Uberheroes